The Strongest I Can Be -Lucy Heartfilia-
by ThatWeirdAnimeFreak
Summary: Lucy has been invited to train with dragons after feeling weak from her latest mission. What happens when she returns to Fiore 5 years later? What happens when the tenrou group comes back after their 7 years?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy walked into Fairy Tail with a disappointed expression on her face. Once again she needed help from Natsu during the mission. The blonde girl really tried to save herself, really, but it turned out really bad in the end and Natsu had to fight for her.

Lucy lets a long sigh escape her lips as she slides onto the cushioned seat of the bar.

"Hello Lucy how was the job?" The always positive Mira Jane asks with a smile embracing her lips.

Lucy shook her head with disappointment. "Not good."

Mira tilts her head as her smile fades. "Why not?"

"Natsu had to save me again" Lucy states with a glum expression laced to her face.

"Aw, it's ok Lucy!" Mira says while patting the celestial mage's back and Lucy shrugs and gets off the stool.

"Well, I'm leaving early today. Good bye Mira Jane." Lucy then walks out of the guild hall and walks back to her apartment.

Lucy opens the door to her apartment and walks in. The blonde girl decides to take a bath and walks into her bathroom with a change of clothes. The celestial mage starts to hot water and strips out of her clothing. Once the bath filled up Lucy hoped on in.

The blonde mage turns her head to the right to see her reflection in the mirror.

_Your weak, Lucy. You need to get stronger…but how? _

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows in frustration and sulked back into the bath. She really was a failure of a wizard or at least that what she believes. The blonde mage decides to get out so she grabs her clean, white towel and dries herself off. Lucy then changes into a pink shirt, white pj shorts, and knee high grey socks. The blonde girl quickly brushes her teeth and blow dries her hair then finally heads out of the bathroom.

A couple of minutes after Lucy got out of the bath she heard a knock on her door.

'It's 9 at night, why would someone be here at this time?' Lucy wondered with curiosity coursing through her veins. Lucy slowly walks over to the door and checks in the peep hole to see Laxus standing there with a white envelope. Lucy opens the door with utter confusion.

"Hi Laxus, what 'cha doing here at this time?" Lucy asks the blonde lightening boy.

"Well I came across this lady and she told me to give this too you." Laxus hands Lucy the white envelope which the blonde girl takes cautiously.

"You can come in if you want…" Lucy mumbles and Laxus hesitantly steps in.

"Nice place you have here" The lightening boy comments and Lucy smiles at him.

"Thank you…" Lucy replies. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all…

Lucy takes a seat on her couch and opens up the seal and takes out a note.

_Dear Lucy Heartfilia,_

_The time has finally come. The day you will come train with us, the dragons. Your mother, Layla Heartfilia, was good friends of ours and asked if her daughter ever struggled in combat she asks if we could train her. Come to the edge of the east forest and there will be a cave with the dragon Grandine. _

_Hope to see you soon child,_

_The dragons _

Lucy was about to faint when she read this. All of this information was too much to take in all in one note in such a small explanation!

"I'm going to train…with dragons?!" Lucy exclaims and Laxus's jaw literally drops open.

"What…?" He asks with confusion laced in his words.

"I'm going to be trained by dragons!" Lucy says extremely freaked out. The blonde girl turns to Laxus and looks at him with a serious look on her face.

"You are not allowed to tell anyone about this, understand Laxus Dreyar?" Lucy strictly tells Laxus and he nods.

"Well, see you later Lucy and good luck!" He bids farewell to leave Lucy dwell on the fact that she is training with dragons.

"If I'm going then I might as well change…" Lucy states. The celestial spirit mage changes into a blue, off the shoulder shirt that flows out at the wrists, white shorts, black thigh high socks with matching blue trimming, black combat boots, and a white head band with her blonde hair wavy and flowing down her shoulders.

"Alright! I think I'm ready!"

Lucy heads out of her apartment and starts to walk off towards the east forest but was disrupted by a group of people.

"Hey cutie, where are you off to at this time?" Lucy turns around to find a group of 4 men in biker like clothes standing in front of her.

"None of your business!" Lucy snaps and starts to walk off until one of them grabbed her wrists.

"Hey! Watch it or I'll-"Lucy was starting until one of them threw her to the ground. She yelled in pain as one of them stomped on her.

"You better let her go" everyone's eyes averted to the voice that it came from and saw Laxus standing there with his anger literally radiating off him.

"Laxus!" The celestial mage cried happily.

"She isn't your lady so I don't see the problem" One of them with spikey black hair sneers.

"Actually," Laxus throws the man with his foot on Lucy away and picks up and hugs Lucy protectively, "She is my girlfriend!" Lucy's face turns red even though she catches on. Lucy hugs Laxus back, "That's right!" and she rises up to her tippy toes and plants a small kiss on Laxus's lips. The biker gang grumbles and walks away.

Once the group completely leaves Lucy turns to Laxus with a flustered face, seeing he was in no better condition.

"Guess I really do need training…Thank you for the help, Laxus! See you later!" Lucy exclaims and waves good bye to a blushing Laxus and she runs off.

"Bye Lucy" Laxus says and walks back to his house, thinking of what just happened over and over again.

Finally, Lucy reached the edge of the east forest and saw the cave. The blonde mage takes a deep breath and walks in to find a blue dragon sitting down.

"Ah, are you Lucy?" Grandine asks. Lucy nods.

"You must be Grandine" she states.

"And you must be Layla's daughter." And Lucy smiles softly.

"Yes I am" Lucy says. Grandine walks over to Lucy and leans down.

"Climb on my back and hold on tight!" Lucy follows the sky dragon's orders and hops on. Then, she takes flight.

Lucy laughs with glee once they are airborne which causes Grandine to smile.

"Enjoying yourself up there, child?" and Lucy laughs in response.

"So how is Wendy doing?" Grandine asks.

"Oh she is great! She misses you though…" Lucy responds and Grandine smiles when an image of the sky maiden pops into her head.

"That's good news…I miss that girl too…"

Then, Lucy and Grandine enter the dragon world.

"Welcome to the dragon world, child" A red dragon says, "I am Igneel."

"Oh! Your Natsu's dragon!" Lucy exclaims and the fire dragon smiles and nods.

"Yes I am do you know him?"

"Yes! He is one of my closet and most dearest friends!" Lucy exclaims with a smile.

"That's good…" Igneel says as the pink haired boy pops into his mind.

"Ah, Lucy Heartfilia, welcome to our home! We will train you until you become one of the strongest mages ever known to mankind! You will learn each and every element of dragon slayer magic. This will take 5 years at the least, 7 at the most" the black dragon, Acnologia, explains to Lucy and the blonde nods.

"Hai!"


	2. Chapter 2

~6 Years Later~

It has been a few months since the newly formed dragon slayer approached Magnolia once again. When she crossed through town the first time in 6 years everyone looked at her with shock.

"Isn't that Lucy Heartfilia?"

"The girl changed!"

"So this is what happens in 6 years, huh?"

"Do you think she knows what happened to the tenrou group?"

"Who cares, Fairy Tail is weak now!"

Of course, Lucy ignored all of the side comments and walked away. All though the people of magnolia were right, Lucy _did _change quite a lot. Lucy's blonde hair became wavy and it reached all the way to her waist, she had a very strange tattoo on the back of her shoulder that was shaped like stars over waves with a dragon flying through due to a new spell she learned, and depending on which element she used her right eye changed color. For example, if she used ice dragon slayer magic her eye would turn blue, if she used fire dragon slayer magic it would turn red, but her favorite was when she used celestial dragon slayer magic. Her eye turned to a mix of dark blue and purple with silver stars surrounding her pupil. Lucy, of course, could still use her celestial spirit magic.

The blonde mage finally crossed through town and found Fairy Tail but used her new dragons senses to find them. Lucy knew she couldn't look for Natsu or Laxus's scent because she figured out that they were sealed away for 7 years. She still had 1 year to wait…

When Lucy arrived at the guild the remainders of Fairy Tail where so shocked to see her. Smiles spread across their faces and they whooped for joy. They were so excited to see Lucy Heartfilia alive and well. They asked where she had been since she wasn't at the S-Class trials. The blonde girl explained how she was trained by dragons and the guild was shocked.

It wasn't long until Lucy joined the magic council and became one of the ten great saint wizards. The whole guild was so happy and they hoped that just maybe they could be Fiore's number one guild.

The blonde dragon slayer was currently humming an unknown tune as she swung her legs over a river. The blonde mage was currently wearing a purple flowy crop top, white denim shorts, brown combat boots, her blonde hair in a braid tied of with a purple ribbon, and a white and purple head band.

"I wonder how Laxus is doing, especially for being asleep for 6 years." Lucy sighed as she stared at the sunset that was painted before her. The blonde mage couldn't help but think of the lightening boy with his attitude. He really caught her attention when he stood up for her.

Lucy checked out her guild mark that was placed on her collar bone which was the color of blue. She loved Fairy Tail even if they were in the dumps at the moment. The guild was truly desperate to find their lost guild mates, lamia scale and blue Pegasus where nice enough to help but to no happy result.

That was until 1 year later…

Lucy was staring down at the twilight ogre guild that twitched in pain before her. She smirked at them and laughed menacingly.

"And you call yourself guild?" Lucy mocks them for they said that to her when she was walking towards Fairy Tail.

"We'll get you one day, Lucy Heartfilia!" One of them with a curly afro type guy snarled at her and Lucy put her foot on his back with her arms crossed.

"I'm one of the ten great saint wizards, ranked 4th to be exact, how do you expect to beat me?" Lucy asks.

"We will figure it out…" The blonde girl rolls her brown eyes and picks up one of them with a glare clearly shown on her face.

"Get your sorry asses back to your guild!" Lucy snaps at them and they scramble away from the powerful wizard.

Lucy sighed as she shook her hair away from her face. The blonde mage headed for Fairy Tail which was 10 minutes away.

When the dragon slayer reached the guild her jaw dropped to the floor with her eyes becoming teary.

"You guys are back…" she breathes out while covering her mouth letting a tear slip away from her eye.

"Lucy!" Team Natsu exclaims while tackling her in a hug, even Erza.

"WOAH!" Lucy yells as she tumbles to the floor with her team literally suffocating her.

"WE MISSED YOU, LUCY!" They cried out and Lucy sweat drops.

"Yes, yes, I missed you too now get off me." Lucy orders and they quickly crawl off her and help her up.

"Hey Lucy, don't you have a meeting in 5 minutes?" Their new master, Macao, asks the girl and her eyes widen.

"SHIT! THE COUNCIL IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Lucy yells and starts to run off.

"Wait…MAGIC COUNCIL?!" The Tenrou group exclaims.

"Oh yeah! While you punks where gone Lucy became one of the Ten Great Saint wizards, ranked 4th to be exact!" Max explains to them happily and all of them dead panned as they watch the blonde wizard run out of sight to her meeting. Laxus smiles slightly, the girl improved a lot while they were gone. Too bad he missed 7 years of her life, his life, _their life. _

After about 1 hour Lucy came back to the guild. The meeting was funny to Lucy because it was about Fairy Tail returning.

"Gramps!" The blonde girl exclaimed while running back to Fairy Tail and waving her hand.

"Yes Lucy?" The old man replied. Lucy finally stopped and smiled at Makarov.

"The Ten Great Saint Wizards are wondering if you would like to come back and claim your spot back" Lucy explains to him while handing him a letter.

"Ah, tell them I approve." Master Makarov nods while reading the letter then signs it. He hands the letter back to Lucy.

"Ok…shouldn't you go tell them?" Lucy asks confused.

"No, go along now Lucy, run all the way there!" Master exclaims with a mischievous grin on his face. Lucy groans and runs off.

"FFFFFIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEE!" Lucy says in an upset tone. She may be able to run fast and has gotten fit over the last 7 years but she hated running. It sucked. Like, really bad.

Lucy finally arrived at the council and handed them Makarov's letter of acceptance. Lucy then had to run all the way back to the guild T.T

"Yeah ok I did it T.T" Lucy responds and heads back to the guild. The blonde girl heads for the bar and she sits on a stool that wasn't very comfy.

"A strawberry milkshake please kinana- Mira jane?!" Lucy looks at the white haired girl in shock. She just came back and she is already working as the barmaid.


End file.
